Knight Lautrec of Carim
Knight Lautrec of Carim is a supporting antagonist in the game Dark Souls. He is a knight from Carim with a devout for the Goddess Fina. He is actually a psychopathic man obsessed with obtaining power, manipulating and ridding those who stand in his way. He was voiced by Daniel Roberts and Will Vanderpyre. Biography Lautrec can be first encountered in the Undead Parish, at the top floor of the church locked in a cell. He requests that the player lets him out so he can "get back to work". The cell can be opened with either the Master Key or the Mystery Key found earlier in the Undead Parish in the underground room next to the Fang Boar guarding the gate. Upon being freed, or escaping once the Bell Gargoyles are defeated and the first Bell of Awakening has been rung, Lautrec makes his way to Firelink Shrine, sitting down across from Anastacia of Astora. If he was freed, Lautrec rewards the player with a Sunlight Medal. If he was freed, he can be summoned as a White Phantom to help the player fight the Bell Gargoyles and the Gaping Dragon. However, regardless if Lautrec was freed or not, upon ringing both Bells of Awakening or collecting the Fire Keeper Soul in Blighttown, Lautrec kills Anastacia and steals her soul. This stuffs out the bonfire at Firelink Shrine, preventing the player from ever resting there until they retrieve Anastacia's soul. From Anastacia's corpse, the player can obtain her robes and a Black Eye Orb, an item that allows the player to invade the world of a Fire Keeper's murderer. Where Lautrec ran off to was Anor Londo. Once the player enters the main hall of the cathedral in front of the room with Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough, they feel a quiver come from the Black Eye Orb. Should it be used, they are warped to Lautrec's world, where he summons a sorcerer and a Pike-wielding warrior to aid him in killing the player. It is wise to take out the two summons first before dealing with Lautrec. Once Lautrec is defeated, he drops the Fire Keeper soul, which can be used to revive Anastacia and the Firelink Shrine bonfire, or it can be used to gain five Humanity or be given to another Fire Keeper to upgrade their Estus Flasks. If Lautrec was killed through invasion, his hollow corpse can be found to the right of the Chamber of the Princess bonfire. It can also be looted to obtain his armor set. Personality Even before revealing his true colors, Lautrec appears as a cunning person who only acts polite to get what he wants. After killing Anastacia, he sadistically mocks the player for failing to stop him. Although he does have some standards, such as advising the player to stay away from Trusty Patches and revealing Petrus's true plan to get rid of Reah. Gallery Lautrec Sitting.jpg|Lautrec sitting in Firelink Shrine. Lautrec and Friends.png|Lautrec with his summoned guards. Trivia *It is possible to kill Lautrec immediately after he arrives at Firelink Shrine by simply kicking him off the edge. Quitting and reloading the game places his five Humanity and the Ring of Favor and Protection where he sat. Killing him this way grants early access to the ring, but ends the sidequest with Anastacia. *After Petrus returns from the Tomb of the Giants, Lautrec will tell the player a secret to foreshadow Petrus' true plan in exchange for 100 souls times their current soul level. *Like most of the NPCs, Lautrec has unused dialogue cut from the game. *Lautrec is likely a spiritual successor to Yurt from Demon's Souls, as both are found imprisoned and later turn against the player. They even share the quote "Now I can continue my work... Keh heh heh...". *Lautrec wears the Red Tearstone Ring, increasing his strength at low health. Navigation Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fanatics Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Summoners Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Strategic Category:Thief